In a connector of this type, for example as disclosed in the EP-A 86266, it was found that, when the connector element is slid back, as occurs when it is inserted in a coupling member the LWG can be curved to a very high extent or even be kinked. The LWG is then not fed back into the wire sleeve in the desired manner, so that curved regions remain in the connector.